SummaryofAdministrativeCore:DevelopmentalMechanismsofTrachea-EsophagealBirthDefects Thisprogramincludesthreeintegratedprojects,acrosstwoinstitutions,CincinnatiChildren?sHospitalMedical Center (CCHMC) and Columbia University and includes multiple divisions and institutes. The program proposes broad and ambitious aims that encompass recruitment of patients with tracheaesophageal birth defects for phenotyping and genotyping, animal modeling of birth defects, and human tissue generation. To supporttheseeffortsweproposetwocores,theIntegratedGenomicsCoreandthisAdministrativeCore.The Administrative Core will play several essential roles in helping to coordinate and ultimately achieve these ambitiousgoals.Importantly,theadministrativecorewillallowtheprincipleinvestigatorstofocusontheclinical and scientific aspects of this program. The administrative core will be responsible for scientific administration and coordination, monitoring of scientific progress, personnel management, compliance with regulatory assurances, communication within the program, organizing an annual retreat in Cincinnati, financial administrationandbudgetoversight,andtohelpcoordinatethesharingofnewreagentsandmodelsystems, aswellashelpwithsharingdatabetweenprojects.